


Sleeping with a Friend

by Smileplease



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileplease/pseuds/Smileplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy leave Camp Jaha to lead their own society.</p><p>Five times Clarke and Bellamy sleep together (in the literal sense of the word and one time in the not so literal sense.)</p><p>Used to be called Snapshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I think we should do it."

"They know more about the earth, than any of your guards!" Clarke exclaimed at her mother. The 47 had successfully escaped the mountain, and the so called Sky People were at peace with the grounders, yet her mother failed to understand the part the 100 had to play. Instead she kept them confined within camp.

"Clarke, they are still so young, as are you," Abby replied calmly.

"We were old enough to be sent down to the earth with nothing but each other!"

"I will not have the same discussion with you again Clarke. You have to move on, yes we sent the 100 to the ground, but it was for the interest of all our people." Abby said looking increasingly frustrated.

"You still view them as delinquents but I view them as more than that, you still believe they are expendable, they aren't. All they are allowed to do is manual labour, yes that is great for some, but some of them could be doing so much more than that! Jasper Jordan is gifted with anything chemical, while Monty Green, would be a great asset in the agriculture team, the list goes on!"

"Clarke I am done talking about this, they are not allowed to leave camp unless they are with a guard." Abby said turning on her heel and walking away, Clarke huffed in indignation and walked in the opposite direction to find Bellamy. She found him with some of The 100, sitting around the fire, she took a seat on a log next to him.

Bellamy could feel Clarke's stress even before he looked at her, "are you okay?" He asked looking concerned.

"I just had another argument with my mum, she needs to stop treating the 100 as if they are criminals, they are so much more than that," she said, "people need freedom, people have died for freedom, and if others don't get it, they died for nothing."

"I know, we will get it one day," Bellamy said, things in Camp Jaha were harsh for the 100 despite surviving grounders and mountain men, they were still treated like juvenile delinquents. Both Clarke and Bellamy fought for them on a regular basis, but Abby would never listen to Bellamy and rarely listened to her own daughter. Clarke looked around at the others, who were all immersed in conversation.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight, I can't stay with her tonight, I just can't. Usually I stay with Raven when we argue but her and Wick have finally succumbed to the sexual tension, so-" Clarke could feel herself starting to ramble.

"Of course you can,"Bellamy said, slinging his arm around her shoulder in reassurance.

"Thanks," Clarke nodded curtly. They stay there for hours, the group all sitting together, conversation flowing easily. Clarke feels a sense of relaxation she hasn't felt in weeks, and she looks around at this group of teenagers she realises that they are her family. She loves every single one of them. She once viewed love as weakness, but now she realises it's strength, these people give her strength. Her and Bellamy are the last to leave, happy to sit in silence in each other's company.

"We should get some sleep," Bellamy said, Clarke nods and the tiredness suddenly courses through her. She follows him to his tent. She looks at the furs in the middle of the tent resembling a bed and suddenly remembers that she is going to share a bed with Bellamy Blake. She feels slightly awkward though she knows she shouldn't, Bellamy is probably her best friend, he understands her completely and it is a trivial thing to worry about. She glances over at him and he smiles, and she feels all anxiousness leave her.

"Right or left?" Clarke asks.

"I'll take the left," knowing that Clarke prefers the right, whereas he usually just sprawls somewhere in the middle. Clarke moves to get under the furs, as Bellamy does as well. Bellamy hesitates, he is in bed with Clarke, his friend Clarke and all he wants to do is hold her. He stares up at the ceiling of the tent and silently debates whether he should. Clarke shivers, Bellamy knows he has to make his move now.

"You cold, c'mere," Bellamy said as he lifts his arm. Surprisingly Clarke doesn't hesitate and moves towards him, he places his arm tightly around her while she places her head on his chest and her arm around his middle.

"Thanks," she murmurs, burrowing herself deeper into his chest, "you know for everything." She adds, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"I think we should do it," Clarke declared, when she found Bellamy sawing wood, in preparation for the following day.

"I'm kinda preoccupied right now Princess, but give me ten minutes and you'll have the time of your life," Bellamy said winking and continued to saw the wood.

"I'm being serious, I think we should leave," Clarke once again declared. Bellamy had been trying to persuade Clarke for months that they should leave Camp Jaha and try it on their own, but Clarke was hesitant. She had made so many mistakes and she wasn't sure if she had what it takes to be a leader even with Bellamy at her side, Bellamy had been trying to convince her otherwise.

"Really?" Bellamy asked unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"We've got each other, I may be unhappy here, but our people are miserable. They cannot have gone through everything they have, just to feel like they are worthless. I'm ready, I'm ready to lead them again, with you." Clarke said determinedly, then suddenly felt shy, "you know if you want?"

"You know I want this Clarke, but are you sure?" He questioned. Bellamy was shocked she would question whether he would follow, at this point he was pretty sure he would follow her anywhere. She was one of the few people he counted as a friend.

"I am, I don't want to be the person I was before, but I don't like who I am at the moment. I am not a coward, but I don't want to become a killer again," Clarke said.

"You did what you had to do," Bellamy offered and Clarke nodded. "We can do this," Bellamy said smiling, as he grabbed her shoulder reassurance.

"Yeah..." Clarke trailed off, "Yeah I think we can." She said more confidently, moving so she took hold of Bellamy's hand which she squeezed. Bellamy took her tightly in his arms, yeah Clarke thought they could do this, they could form their own society, because right now Clarke felt invincible.

They wouldn't talk about the night where they had held each other, but Bellamy hoped that had something to do with her sudden change of mind.


	2. "Lets have sex."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke decides she needs to have fun.

Clarke was talking to Monroe about how she really should not be putting weight on her ankle, no matter what Bellamy wanted. Monroe had sprained her ankle last week after she fallen from a small height while building one of the new huts in Camp 100. They had been living in the new camp for a year after a group of them led by Bellamy and Clarke had left Camp Jaha for good.  
  
It had not been easy, and there were days that Clarke wanted to throw in the towel and go crawling back to her mother. However, a year on and as Clarke looked around the camp she couldn't help but be proud. Huts were dotted around the grassy land that was about two miles inland from the ocean, huts they had built. A wall was situated around the area, but thankfully it was a caution rather than a necessity. The group had been at peace with the original grounders and other clans nearby for months now, and although there were often close calls regarding treaties of trade and land, Camp 100's diplomatic relations were going strong.    
  
She chastised Monroe, as she continued to protest that she could not be on bed rest for a week and that Bellamy simply would not allow it. "I'll deal with Bellamy," Clarke said, to which Monroe smirked. Clarke strode outside the med-bay to find her co- leader to find him sitting on logs around the campfire eating his lunch.  
  
"She would hardly approve," she could hear Octavia saying as she approached the group.  
  
"She might do, I'll talk to her," Bellamy replied.  
  
"I love Clarke, she's great, but she's hardly fun," Jasper said.  
  
"She's been under a lot of pressure," Bellamy protested.  
  
"So have you but you still find the time to let loose," Monty noted.  
  
"Yeah I wish she could let herself have a bit of fun," Octavia said.  
  
Clarke turned around walking in the opposite direction, deciding instead to talk to Bellamy later. It's not that she viewed herself fun. She had always been focused on the rules rather than breaking them. When she did break them it was usually to save someone's life rather than to have an adventure or simply let loose. Therefore, she wasn't sure why she was hurt by what her friends had said, she wasn't fun, but she could be, instead she spent her entire time making sure that they stayed alive. She felt slightly bitter that they did not appreciate that.    
  
"Hey," Bellamy said, as he jogged up behind her and tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Hey," she responded.  
  
"What's wrong?" He questioned immediately, sometimes it scared Clarke how well Bellamy could read her.  
  
"Nothing," Clarke said briskly and then remembered that she had to discuss Monroe with him, "Monroe cannot do any manual labour for a week, she is on bed rest."  
  
"Okay," he said nodding not pressing the issue any further, but the concern did not leave his eyes.  
  
"Anything you need to update me on?" She asked, hoping that he would take the bait and not continue to question how she was.  
  
"I don't think so," Bellamy said, "actually, the guys and I were discussing were something. Did you know it's a year since we left Camp Jaha? They want to celebrate, and I think it's a good idea."  
  
"Okay," Clarke said.  
  
"That's it, I thought I would have to fight you on this?" Bellamy questioned.  
  
"No if they want to have a party, they can have a party, we should celebrate this. I mean parties are fun, and I need to be more fun so a party is a good place to start."  
  
"What?" Bellamy questioned.  
  
"I said I need to be fun, so let's have a party," Clarke said, it dawned on Bellamy that she must have heard their earlier conversation.  
  
"They don't know what they are talking about Clarke, they have no idea how difficult it is to run this camp," Bellamy said, as he led her with an arm on her back to their meeting room.  
  
"It is difficult, but they are also right I've been so focused on surviving, I forgot to live,"  
  
"Clarke you're being unfair on yourself, you've had so much to deal with!"  
  
"I'm not, I haven't had fun. It might be because I was constantly worrying about the latest injury or when we would get out next meal? Or maybe it's because of all the diplomatic meetings I have to go to to ensure we don't get slaughtered," Clarke said bitterly. "But yeah who cares about any of that if I'm not fun!"  
  
"Clarke you are missing the fucking point. They just want what's best for you, to relax every once in awhile."  
  
"Well that's difficult when I am constantly trying to make sure they are able to live to the next day!" Clarke exclaimed, taking a few deep breaths in order to calm herself.  
  
"Clarke, they might not have a fucking clue but I know how difficult it is," Bellamy said, "and not for one second does any one of them think they could do what you do."  
  
"I'm sorry I took this out on you," Clarke said feeling slightly embarrassed that she melt down over such a trival thing. "We should announce the party." She added.  
  
"Clarke you can always come to me to bitch and moan or whatever that's what I'm for," Bellamy said, pulling her into a one armed hug. Clarke nodded.

* * *

  
The party was in full swing and Clarke was glad she had agreed to it. The joyous mood was infectious as people laughed and danced. Raven had managed to rewire an old portable music device, which she said used to be called an IPod. Clarke did not understand the mechanics behind it, but as the device blasted out early 21st Century songs, she was once again thankful for Raven's genius.  
  
She looked down at her cup of moonshine and took a large gulp. Despite all the fun around her, she couldn't find it in her to relax. Instead she felt isolated from the others as they enjoyed themselves. She wanted to be able to have fun, she wanted to be carefree like the rest of them. She downed her cup of moonshine and went over to refill her cup.

* * *

  
Clarke was drunk. She had lost count of how many drinks that caused her current light headedness. She found she didn't care Clarke was having fun, she was dancing wildly with Octavia, as Wick swung Raven around next to them. "I think I'm drunk," she whispered, but it became out as more of a shout in a raspy voice. Octavia cackled in response.  
  
"You know I think you're great, and brave, and strong," Clarke slurred, "and I really like that you my friend, even if you are because Bellamy tells you to be. I know I'm not as fun as you, but I can be. I can have adventures with butterflies." Octavia suddenly grabbed Clarke tightly by the shoulders.  
  
"Is that what you think? Clarke you are not my friend because Bellamy tells me you have to be. You are my friend because I think you are amazing, smart, intelligent and we would probably all be dead without you," Octavia said.  
  
"Thank you," Clarke said beaming at the girl that was her friend. The song changed to a fast paced song that Clarke vaguely recalled was song by someone called Brittany about hitting her one more or time or something like that. "I'm going to dance now!" Clarke announced and before Octavia could do anything to stop her, she was leaping on to a table that one of the 100 had crafted. She started dancing on the table, spinning around in circles with arms in the air as she then started moving her hips for side to side as she occasionally bended her legs.  
  
"Woooooo, look at Clarke!" Jasper screamed from the crowd, all at once the crowd turned to look at her.  
  
"Go Clarke," Raven screamed. Clarke was in her own world, she finally felt free.  
  
"Clarke, what are you doing?" Bellamy shouted at he approached the wooden table that would usually hold their food.  
  
"I'm having fun," she exclaimed laughing.  
  
"How about you have fun down here?" Bellamy said finding it difficult to hide his amusement, but also felt concerned about her safety. He outstretched his arms to aid her down. He grunted as she literally leapt into them. "Could have given a guy some warning," Bellamy said to which Clarke laughed loudly in response. Clarke immediately pulled Bellamy towards where the rest of the camp was dancing.  
  
"Dance with me," she whispered in his ear. Bellamy did just that, aware of how drunk she was and hoping that if he kept her in his arms then she wouldn't do anything to embarrass herself. He recognised that we may have an alternative reason why he may wanted to hold her, but also aware that, that was a dangerous trail of thought.

* * *

  
  
The night soon drew to a close, as the camp slowly began to return to their tents. "Clarke you should go to bed," Bellamy said as he approached her from behind her. Clarke was dancing with Raven and Octavia, which Raven still found a bit of a struggle with her leg, but her new brace had worked wonders.  
  
"No I'm having too much fun!" Clarke said.  
  
"You should go Clarke, you need your rest, being as busy as you are," Raven said smiling. She wasn't as drunk as Clarke,  instead she as slightly tipsy. Then again no one was as drunk as Clarke.  
  
"Promise we can do this again tomorrow?" Clarke said, sounding like a child that didn't want playtime to end.  
  
"Of course," Octavia said smiling, knowing Clarke would definitely not want to repeat the night tomorrow, but she was glad she was enjoying it today.  
  
"Carry me to bed, Bellamy," Clarke said, Raven and Octavia broke out into hysterics knowing that Clarke would defintley regret that in the morning. Nevertheless Bellamy picked up Clarke bridal style, nodded goodnight to Raven and Octavia before carrying Clarke to her tent.

* * *

  
"Let's have sex Bellamy," Clarke said as soon as she entered her tent.  
  
"W-what?" Bellamy stuttered. There was no possible way he had heard that right; surely the Princess had not just propositioned him for sex. This was Clarke. His friend Clarke. His co-leader Clarke. Not that he hadn't thought about it. He shook his head again attempting to remove the thought of a naked Clarke underneath him. Despite this he knew he couldn't take advantage of her like this.  
  
"I said let's have sex, it's fun right, and I am fun!" Clarke said. Bellamy felt a sudden sharp feeling of pain at the thought that she just wanted to have sex with him to be fun. Of course she didn't see it as any more than that, even so at least it was him and not stop other guy. He used to be a guy that would have taken this opportunity, he did with Raven, but Clarke as different, he was different, he couldn't let it happen, not when she would regret it in the morning.  
  
"Clarke we can't do that, it would be fun, it would be great, amazing even..." Shaking his head as he began to go off topic. "But we can't, Clarke you are fun, you don't need to prove you are!"  
  
"Bellamy I'm not fun, not in the way Octavia is, or Jasper or even Monty!" She slurred.  
  
"Clarke you are fun in a different way, fun is being relaxed and as ease, while being happy right?" Bellamy said and Clarke nodded. "You make me laugh, and happy and relaxed, even just your presence is all of those things to me. You don't need to change because of some stupid comment." Bellamy rambled.  
  
"Bellamy you are all of things to me as well, I don't know what I'd do without you, you always know the right thing to say." Clarke slurred as she swayed a little and pulled him into a hug. Bellamy chuckled slightly.  "I'm serious- you are like the best, and you are-" she trailed off looking at him intensely, "my best friend," she said.  
  
"Okay best friend, let's go to sleep," Bellamy said as he lay down on the furs and pulled him next to her. Clarke sighed contently, yeah her best friend, that's all he was, she thought as she drifted off to sleep. A best friend that she may want to have sex with- but that was okay right?


	3. "Where's Clarke?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy can't find Clarke, afraid that she is lost in the storm or even worse hurt, he sets out to find her.

"Everyone listen up, as you can see there is a fucking storm, I need you to do exactly what I say in order to stay safe. Find somewhere safe to take shelter and by that I mean huts or something of the sort, no tents. Make sure you have food and anything you can to keep you warm. If you can bring something inside then do it, if not I want things covered!" Bellamy commanded rapidly, a storm was brewing, the wind was picking up and the rain was pouring down. It had been very unexpected and according to Lincoln it was only going to get worse. Bellamy suddenly noticed that he was only one giving out orders, where was Clarke? She should be right along side him. 

"Where's Clarke?" Bellamy demanded over the sounds of the gushing rain, as he watched as people rushed around to try and prepare for the storm.

"She went down to the river," Jasper replied, as water ran down his face from the rain.

"What? Why?"

"I think she wanted to do some laundry," Monty said.

"Only Clarke would go to do her washing in a fucking hurricane!" Bellamy said, feeling extremley frustrated at his co- leader.

"It wasn't like this when she left," Miller said. 

"That's not helpful," Bellamy said. He thought through the options in his head:

1) He could stay and lead the others, while Clarke could be hurt or worse.

2) He could go find Clarke, give her a stern talking to and possibly get himself killed.

He knew Clarke would want to put the others first, but fuck it, he cared about her and didn't want her getting hurt. He would find her and then they could head back to camp. 

"I'm going to find Clarke; Miller, Raven you are in charge," he said, and the two nodded back at him determinedly. "Make sure everyone is inside within the next hour. Do not be stupid and wait for myself and Clarke, we will find shelter elsewhere if we can't get back to camp. Also make sure no one is on their own-"

"We've got this," Raven said patting him  on the back. 

"Bellamy stay safe okay?" Octavia said, she knew that there was no changing her brothers mind when it came to Clarke's safety. 

"She's alone, I need to find her, she could be..." Bellamy trailed off, but Octavia nodded in response, she knew she would do the same for Lincoln.

"Good luck," she said as she slung her arms around him. Bellamy nodded, and then without another thought, sprinted off out of the camp towards the river.

* * *

He felt like he had been searching for Clarke days when in reality it couldn't have been more than half an hour. Despite this he was becoming more anxious, the storm was getting worse by the second. He had arrived at the river, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Bellamy," he heard a scream. That was Clarke's voice and she sounded in pain. Relief coursed through him- she was alive.

"Clarke," he roared back, the wind was picking up, bashing the rain into his face, he couldn't see as he turned his head frantically.

"Bellamy I'm here, by the rocks," she called. "My leg is trapped," she said, sounding slightly breathless. He suddenly spotted a mess of blonde hair near the river. Bellamy locked eyes with her, seeing the pure fear in her eyes, he sprinted over.

"I can't move it," she whimpered, she hated being weak, but if there was anyone she could be weak infront of it was Bellamy.

"It's okay Clarke, I'm going to get you out of here," Bellamy said. He started to tug on the rock to move it without hurting her foot.

"It's not going to work," she said, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"It will," Bellamy said, attempting to move the rock with all his might. 

"You are going to have pull the leg, it's the only way," she said. Bellamy looked at her, she attempted to smile slightly to reassure him but he knew how much pain this was about to cause her.

"Okay, ready?" Clarke nodded. He began to pull her leg, as she screamed in pain. With one final tug her leg became free, she grimaced as she collapsed in his arms.

"We have to get out of here, it's not safe."

"There's a cave near. Bellamy this storm is only going to get worse we need to get there quickly," she said, looking at her ankle, she was pretty sure it was broken, she defintley couldn't walk on it. "You should go ahead, I'm only going to slow you down," Clarke said.

"You're ridiculous, I came out here to find you, I'm hardly going to leave you," as he rolled his eyes at how much of a martyr she was.

"I'm sorry," Clarke said.

"You have nothing to apologise for," Bellamy said as he picked her up on in one smooth swoop. He kissed the top of her head in reassurance. 

"What about the others?" Clarke asked fanatically as she chastised herself for that not being her first thought.

"They are all fine, Miller and Raven are in charge and I have given them strict instructions," Bellamy said.

"Okay," Clarke said but she didn't sound convinced. The rain seemed to be getting worse as did the wind, she could hear the thunder, she buried herself into Bellamy's chest as he begun to run towards the cave. Despite the harshness of the current weather and the pain of her ankle, she felt oddly comforted now she was in Bellamy's arms.

"Which way now?" Bellamy asked. Clarke moved her head so she could get a better look at their surroundings.

"Left, we're nearly there." Sure enough in a couple of minutes they had approached the cave entrance.

"At least the reapers have all been reverted," Clarke said, to which Bellamy nodded, he dreaded to think what would have happened to them.

As they entered the small cave, Bellamy placed Clarke gently on the ground. She attempted not to show the pain she was currently in, but she knew it was beginning to show on her face and Bellamy always was good at reading her. 

"We need to treat your ankle," Bellamy said.

"The best we can do now, is to wrap it tightly, I'll have to get Octavia or Lincoln to put it in a splint when we get back to camp," Clarke said, Bellamy nodded, as he ripped part of his tshirt, to use to wrap around the ankle, Clarke nodded for him to continue. As soon as he touched her ankle she groaned in pain. He suddenly stopped, but Clarke nodded her head to continue as she bit her spilt to stop herself from crying out from the pain. He continued steadily, and was finished within a matter of minutes. Her ankle continued to burn but the pain had lessened slightly.

"Thanks, you know, for everything," Clarke said, trying not to show the pain she was feeling. Clarke begun rummaging through the rucksack she had bought. Bellamy slightly cursed himself for not bringing one himself. He stupidly hadn't thought about anything else other than finding Clarke as he sprinted out of camp.  She pulled out some nuts and berries and offered him some.

"I don't have a lot, how long do you think it'll be?"

"Lincoln predicted it will be all night and possibly some of tomorrow as well," Bellamy said. Clarke nodded, as she felt her stomach drop at the thought of having to deal with the pain until morning.

"We don't have anything to keep us warm," Clarke said exasperated, as she went through a checklist of what they had, it wasn't much, some small scraps of food, a first aid kit and a torch that Clarke was pretty sure didn't work. The two were both lucky they had large jackets on which prevented the rest of their clothes from getting wet otherwise they may have suffered from hypothermia. Clarke grimaced as she moved her leg weirdly trying to position herself more comfortably.

"We'll be okay, body warmth," he winked at her, Clarke let out a small laugh. If she had to be in this situation, she was glad it was with Bellamy. Bellamy looked at her closely, though she had a small smile on her face, he knew she was in pain. 

"I know you are probably in a ridiculous amount of pain right now," Bellamy said, "it's okay if you want to cry." Clarke shook her head adamantly, but moved to sit closer to Bellamy who moved his arm to hold her as tightly as he could. His arm clamped around her abdomen, while she snuggled into his chest.

"I need to distract myself," Clarke said.

"Okay let's play a game," Bellamy said.

"How about I spy... I spy with my little eye a cave, oh and look more cave and what's that a cave..." Clarke said bitterly. Bellamy let out a chuckle.

"How about 20 questions?"

"Okay, you start."

"I'll start easy, favourite colour?" Bellamy asked.

"Pathetic- Used to be green before earth, but I'm not sure I have one now, maybe blue, you?" Clarke answered.

"No you can't do that, you can't just ask the same question in return!"

"Fine just for that, I'm going to have ask a difficult one- what's your biggest fear?"

"That's not difficult- you or Octavia getting hurt," Bellamy replied, as he rolled his eyes at the ease of the question.

"Wh- What?" Clarke stuttered, "Octavia and me?" She said surprised, she was in the same bracket as Octavia.

"Of course," Bellamy said looking at her as if she was stupid.

"I- I- thank you," Clarke said suddenly overcome with emotion. What was she even thanking him for- caring if she died?

"That's okay," Bellamy said sheepishly suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Next question-"

"Don't make it too easy," Clarke interrupted.

"Fine have you ever been in love?" Bellamy said, Clarke hesitated.

"I don't think so- I mean with Wells, although I loved him, I think it was always more platonically than anything else. I could have loved Finn, and I thought for a moment I did, but after Raven and the massacre... It could have been," Clarke said in a raspy voice as she stared off into the distance. She snapped herself out of it, and decided to choose a more lighthearted question.

"What's your favourite book?" She asked. They didn't have a great selection on the ARC but she knew that Bellamy loved to read, on earth he would read anything he could get his hands on.

"Well it's not a novel or anything, but on the ARC, there was a massive book that was all about the history of the world, right back to prehistoric times. It wasn't that detailed, but I loved it, I would read it to O all the time. That's where the name Octavia came from," Bellamy said, Clarke nodded slightly, before grimacing again at her leg. The wind still howled outside and she could see the rain had not let up, but it was nightfall.

"I hope they're okay," Clarke said.

"Me too," Bellamy answered. As he rested his head on top of hers, they were silent for awhile, both trapped in their own thoughts.

"You can reprimand at me about earlier you know, about not telling you I was going to the river. I know you would have by now if I hadn't hurt my leg," Clarke said.

"Clarke I'm not going to shout at you, you needed some time by yourself. You do everything for everyone else I'm not going to berate you for the one selfish thing you have ever done," Bellamy said, as he stroked her hair.

"Let's get some sleep," he said.

"What about the game?" Clarke asked.

"We can continue in the morning," Bellamy said smiling.

"Okay," Clarke mumbled as she re-positioned herself so she was lying against his chest.

"Is this okay?"

"Of course," Bellamy said holding her tighter. He focused on her breathing, wanting to make sure that she was asleep before he succumbed himself.


	4. "I don't have a tent."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke doesn't have a tent, Bellamy offers for her to move in with him.

"Right I'm heading back," Bellamy spoke through the walkie-talkie. Ever since Clarke's excursion to do her laundry in the middle of the storm it had become procedure to have a walkie-talkie if you were heading out of camp alone.  
  
"Clarke?" Bellamy questioned. Clarke always answered, he thought frantically, it was late, everyone else would be asleep.  
   
"Clarke?" Bellamy questioned. Clarke always answered he thought frantically it was reasonably late but he had been determined to catch the deer he had been stalky all day, everyone else would be asleep what if something happened to her  
  
"Clarke, Clarke," he repeated, as he started to sprint back to camp, he ran through the gates and headed over to the med bay, Clarke was asleep her heading lying on the table.  
  
"Clarke" he said gently, not wanting to wake her but knowing that her neck would be killing her the next day if he didn't.  
  
"Bellamy?" She said wearily. "Shit! Bellamy, I must have fallen asleep!"  
  
"I can see that Princess."  
  
"Are you okay? What if something had happened to you? What if you had be hurt or taken and I was sound asleep? It would have been all my fault," Clarke said anxiously.  
  
"Everything's fine Clarke, I'm more worried about you, when was the last time you got some sleep?" He questioned.  
  
"Awhile," she mumbled.  
  
"Well please can you get some rest," Bellamy said, Clarke nodded as she lied down on the med bay bed  
  
"I meant in your tent," Bellamy said, cursing her stubbornness.  
  
"I'm comfy here," Clarke said.  
  
"Clarke go to your tent you'll finally have some privacy so people will stop bothering you with menial tasks."  
  
"I'm fine here," Clarke protested.  
  
"Please Clarke, it's only because I care, you look exhausted and you'll sleep much better in your tent!" Bellamy said getting frustrated, Clarke looked down towards the floor.  
  
"I don't have a tent," Clarke said quietly but Bellamy caught the words.  
  
"You don't have a tent?" Bellamy said ludicrously. How had he not noticed?  
  
"No-"  
  
"It's bad enough that you didn't accept the hut-"  
  
"Not everyone had one," Clarke protested, she couldn't have one before everyone else did, despite what Bellamy said about her being a leader and a medic, she didn't want the elitism they have on the Arc. Besides they were continually building new huts and she'd have one soon enough.  
  
"And now you don't even have a fucking tent? Why the fuck not?" Bellamy shouted angrily.  
  
"Well Antonio and Daphne broke up, and so I offered Daphne my tent-"  
  
"Couldn't she stay with someone else?"  
  
"I never used my tent, I would always be in the med bay, if not then someone would have a nightmare and I would sleep with them to comfort them or sometimes I would fall asleep in the meeting rooms. It really hasn't been an inconvenience," Clarke explained.  
  
"How long?" Bellamy demanded.  
  
"Only a week, it won't be much longer."  
  
"Clarke this isn't acceptable, where's your stuff?" Bellamy asked, having calmed down slightly.  
  
"It's not like I have much, it's in a box over there," she pointed, "and whenever I need to change I use Ravens hut, it really isn't that much of a big deal."  
  
"You are literally homeless! It is a problem no matter how much your stubborn brain convinces you it's not!"  
  
"It won't be much longer Bell, I promise," she reiterated.  
  
"No it won't be because you are moving in with me," Bellamy said crossing his hands over his chest.  
  
"With you?"  
  
"Yes I have a hut and it's large enough for the both of us," Bellamy said.  
  
"You don't have to-"  
  
"I want to, can't have our only medic freezing to death," at the look of her face dropping he added "or my best friend," to which she beamed at him."  
  
"Let's go princess, grab your box and then we can go back to mine and go back to sleep."

* * *

  
  
"You can take the bed," Bellamy said. Camp 100 had recently begun making furniture, Clarke was impressed with the craftsmanship.  
  
"I couldn't impose-" Clarke protested.  
  
"Clarke you haven't slept properly in a week-take the bed."  
  
"We can share, it's not like we haven't before, and we are both adults and-"Clarke rambled, Bellamy cut her off.  
  
"Okay." He said, Clarke changed into a t-shirt, as Bellamy turned his back he pulled on the bottom half of a tracksuit and pulled off his t-shirt so he was shirtless.  
  
Clarke climbed into the bed, as Bellamy did the same, they lay there for silent a couple of minutes before Clarke moved to rest her head on his chest. He moved his arm so it was tight around her, and she placed a leg around his. She always felt more at peace when she was in Bellamy's arms.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"Of course."

* * *

  
Bellamy walked towards the tent, ready to rest for the night, when he said slight murmurs and whimpers of fear coming from inside it. He dashed in, as he saw Clarke thrashing around on the bed, clearly having a nightmare.  
  
"Clarke, Clarke, wake up it's just a dream," Bellamy said as he stroked her hair and she woke up startled.  
  
"It's not though, it's life," she whispered, "I killed him." Bellamy moved to hug her.  
  
"Clarke you did what you had to do for the camp and him," Bellamy said not wanting to say his name in case she broke down into tears, he was surprised she was currently holding it together. "You know what would have happened if you didn't, he would have died scared and in agony, instead he passed in the arms of the woman he loved." Clarke nodded, Bellamy's words were comforting both the words he said and the tone of voice he used.  
  
"How long have you been having nightmares for, I have err never noticed when we have, err slept together before?" Bellamy stuttered  
  
"Basically ever since we came down here, they vary in content though."  
  
"Why haven't I noticed?" Bellamy said, it turns out he didn't know a lot about Clarke recently, was he just really unobservant.  
  
"I don't have them when I'm with you," Clarke said looking embarrassed.  
  
"You keep my nightmares away as well," Bellamy admitted. "Let's go back to sleep." He said as he got in the bed and pulled her close.

* * *

  
Clarke had not seen Bellamy all day, he hadn't been there when she woke up, she had been staying in his hut for the past couple of days. She had been caught up in rounds as there had been a nasty stomach bug going round. When she wasn't tending to someone, someone always seemed to want something from her or talk to her in general, though Clarke was the co-leader of the camp she was not sure she had ever been so popular. "Murphy you don't know where Bellamy is do you?"  
  
"Nope, not at all, why would I know?" Murphy said defensively.  
  
"I haven't see him all day," Clarke said ignoring Murphy's peculiar answer.  
  
"Maybe you should mind your business," Murphy said.  
  
"I'm not sure why you are acting like this," Clarke said to Murphy, as she turned on her heel and walked away to find Bellamy.  Murphy seemed defensive and guilty, and she wanted to find out why.  
  
"Hey Clarke," Wick greeted as she walked through camp in search of Bellamy.  
  
"Hey Wick, how are you?" Clarke asked.  
  
"I'm good thanks, would it be okay if I show you the new designs for the water system," Wick said, Wick's latest project had been to try and get running water into the huts, now that they were at peace they were trying to improve their standard of living as much as possible.  
  
"I'm just on my way to find Bellamy, but I guess as long as it doesn't take long," Clarke said, as Wick led them to his and Raven's workshop. Raven greeted her with a smile upon entering and Wick crossed the room to give her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Well that's new," Clarke commented, ecstatic that her friend had finally found someone that would treat her right. Raven just nodded attempting to not beam at Clarke, she had to bite her lip in order to withhold her smile.  
  
"Yeah it is," Wick said looking lovingly at Raven, "anyway water system designs," he passed them over to her. To Clarke it looked complete nonsense, but after Wick had explained it made more sense.  
  
"What do you think of the actual building of these Raven?" Clarke questioned.  
  
"I think it's possible, but there will probably be errors along the way as he find out what works and what doesn't," she said.  
  
"That sounds great, well done, both of you. Right I'm going to find Bellamy," just as she was about to walk out of the hut, Octavia walked in.  
  
"Clarke, Raven, we need some girl time," she announced, to which Raven nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Now?" Clarke questioned.  
  
"Yep right now," Octavia said determinedly.  
  
"I was going to find your brother, I haven't seen him all day."  
  
"You usually spend every second with him, spend time with us," Octavia protested.  
  
"Okay," Clarke nodded, she loved spending time with Octavia and Raven. Octavia smiled, Miller's Dad then came into the workshop and spoke quietly to Octavia.  
  
"Actually Clarke," Octavia said, "I think you should find Bellamy now."  
  
"What about the girl time?"  
  
"It can wait."  
  
"Okay," Clarke said confused at Octavia's sudden change of mind.  
  
"He's near his hut," Octavia added. Clarke nodded, and walked out of the workshop feeling confused. Clarke made her way to Bellamy's hut, surprised when she saw a new hut, next to his. She stopped to stare for a couple of seconds, it was beautiful, it had intricate designs and seemed rather large. Clarke was slightly envious of the person that got that hut.  
  
"Do you like it?" Bellamy asked, coming up behind her.  
  
"Love it, who's is it?"  
  
"Yours," Bellamy said firmly.  
  
"No Bellamy I can't," Clarke protested.  
  
"Everyone has agreed Clarke especially when they found you didn't even have a tent.  It's near to the med-bay and at the centre of the camp. Besides we can't have our doctor being exhausted." Bellamy said. Clarke smiled gratefully.  
  
"I guess that's why everyone was attempting to distract to me today," Clarke said.  
  
"We weren't sure if we could get it built in just two days, but everyone pitched in either building or distracting you. Everyone loves you Clarke," Bellamy said. "So you'll take it?"  
  
"I'd love to- who else would I want as my next door neighbour?" Clarke asked, as Bellamy grinned in response, and slung an arm over her shoulders.  
  
"And if you ever get nightmares, I'm right next door, alright?" Bellamy said in a low quiet voice.  
  
"Thank you, and the same for you."  
  
"I'll probably take you up on that Princess," Bellamy said and Clarke smiled in response. _God she loved that man-_ wait what?


	5. "You're sexy as hell when you're angry."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy goes on a trip, Clarke waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for the comments, bookmarks and kudos, I hope you like this new chapter, they finally declare their feelings!

It had become tradition to wait for each other at the gate whenever either of them left the camp for a couple of days. It wasn't particularly inconvenient, as leaders they usually welcomed everyone back anyway. Still Clarke thought it was an important of their relationship, the reassurance that the other one would be waiting for them when they came back.

It was reasonably often that one of them would be gone for a couple of days: Bellamy would go on a hunt, Clarke would search for a specific herb Lincoln had mentioned, one of them would be leave to negotiate trade with another camp, it was a regular occurrence.

Clarke hated when he would leave, she suddenly felt at a loss when running the camp alone. She missed him, she missed the companionship, the fact that we could make her smile so easily and his freckles... She refused to question what it meant.

She had been sleeping in his hut for awhile now- intertwined together. Just sleeping. Not that Clarke didn't want more- she did. She didn't even have an excuse for sleeping in his hut hers was right next door. Bellamy hadn't complained though, so she guessed it was okay, he just helped with her nightmares, and she hoped she helped with his.

He had been gone for three days now, it was supposed to be a routine hunting trip that was only a night but he had been gone for three days. She missed him, she wanted him home and she knew her anxiousness was showing. She couldn't let it show to the rest of the camp, she needed to show a brave face. Clarke had long since stopped believing that love for weakness, but she still didn't want to show that she couldn't handle him being away. She didn't want to show that she was completely dependent on him, that he had become her reason for living, that she couldn't do it without him. She wouldn't believe that something worse had happened, that he was injured or dead, killed by a grounder or mauled by a mutated animal. She shook her head at the dark turn her thoughts had taken.

"Hey er, Clarke there's no one on latrine duty," Monty said,"usually er Bellamy would have sorted out the rota, but, he's not here and-"

"Of course, I'll be right on it," Clarke said.

That was the other problem, Bellamy did so much around camp. He helped lift the burden off of Clarke, usually when he was away he would have prepared for it. This time Clarke was stretching herself thin trying to managing both his and her own responsibilities. She hadn't slept in days.

"Clarke," Octavia said snapping Clarke out of her day- dream, "he'll come back."

"Yes of course, sorry I feel kind of out of it today, I haven't been sleeping," Clarke said.

"It's okay Clarke, you've got a lot going on, but he's okay, I know he is. Maybe he is just lost or-"

"I'm sure you're right Octavia, thanks. If you'll excuse me I have a latrine rota to sort out," Clarke said.

"Clarke I'll do that, you should get some rest," Octavia said smiling kindly.

"Thanks but I really can't, I've got so much to do," Clarke answered.

"Clarke you will be no help at all if you can't function because of lack of sleep. Please get some rest," Octavia near pleaded. At Octavia's plea Clarke gave in, her friend was looking out for her and she did desperately need some sleep.

"Thank you, I'm sure he's fine- he's a survivor," Clarke said and wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Octavia or herself.

Clarke trudged to her hut, feeling exhausted, she stepped inside, she looked in the surroundings. She hadn't been in the hut for awhile but it looked so bare.

Shit- she thought, she'd been robbed! She looked around all her stuff had seemed to have disappeared. Who would do such a thing? She took a few deep breaths as she felt panic begin to well up inside her.

She tried to think exactly what was missing. Her clothes, the few books she owned, her art supplies had vanished, the soap Monty had made her-

She took a deep sigh of relief, all of her things were in Bellamy's hut- she hadn't been robbed, she had just moved into Bellamy's without realising it. How had she not realised? She wondered if he realised that they were now living together, he had always been observant, then again if he had noticed he hadn't said anything.

This wasn't her home anymore, Bellamy's hut was her home. She walked out of her hut, and towards the med- bay, there was no way she was going to sleep tonight without something knocking her out. She decided to take the tea she gave to patients to make them drowsy.

She got into Bellamy's bed, and silently hoped he wouldn't mind that she was occupying it in his absence. Besides it wasn't like he was going to be using it. All she kept thinking was about Bellamy and the hunting party. She chastised herself for being more focused on Bellamy than the rest of the group, which included Miller and Monroe- her friends. The tea soon kicked in and she went to sleep thinking about their fate.

* * *

Clarke wasn't there to welcome him at the gate; not that he expected her to be, they had been expected at least two days earlier. Octavia was on guard though with Lincoln and he was thankful to see a friendly face. Octavia pulled him in a tight hug and Lincoln gave him a slap on the back. Bellamy and Lincoln had come a long way, since the days of torture.

"Everyone alright?"Octavia questioned. Everyone nodded.

"Go to bed, and take tomorrow off," Bellamy instructed the group, there were a few mumbles of good night before the group trailed off to their respective homes.

"Are you okay?" Octavia asked as the three of them walked towards the fire that was still burning.

"I'm fine O."

"What happened?"

Bellamy launched into the story of how they were being chased by a wild bear. No one was hurt and they had managed to stick together, but by the time they had managed to kill it, the group had completely lost their bearings. It was a part of the forest that none of them had ever been before and they relying solely on Lincoln's map. They must have walked at least a days worth in the wrong direction, before realising their mistake and turning around. Eventually after what seemed like forever, they got to an area they knew and began to walk back to camp.

"I'm glad your home," Octavia said.

"Me too."

"She hasn't been sleeping," Octavia said as they all stared into the fire. Bellamy didn't question who she talking about.

"She really loves you." It went without saying that he loved her.

"Some days I think she does, others I'm not so sure."

"She does Bellamy," Lincoln confirmed.

"I should go and check on the lady in question," Bellamy said.

"She's in your hut," Octavia added, to which Bellamy broke out into a smile.

"G'night," he said kissing Octavia on the cheek.

He walked into the hut, to see Clarke fast asleep amongst the furs that covered their bed. Their bed. It was no longer just his bed, it was no longer his hut, he knew she hadn't noticed but she had been slowly moving in for awhile now. He wasn't going to tell her, he rather liked the way that this was theirs rather than just his. He didn't want to startle her and Clarke was very easily startled He stripped his t-shirt off and rolled into the bed, careful not to wake her. She moved when he got in, he stilled his moments hoping that he hadn't woke her up. She sighed slightly, before burrowing her face into his neck, but didn't wake up. Bellamy smiled.

God he loved her.

* * *

 Clarke took in her surroundings as she woke up, she still felt drowsy because of the tea. She sighed, as she held on closer to her pillow. Her pillow which was breathing? Her eyes snapped open, as she saw Bellamy smiling down at her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You're back, oh thank God, you're back, I- I- thought you were dead, I- I'm so happy," Clarke said moving in the bed so she was practically on top of him as she hugged him.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Clarke," Bellamy said, holding her back tightly.

"Anyway I'm glad you're back," Clarke said composing herself, giving him a bit of space.

"Sorry that I'm here I-"

"Clarke I don't mind that you are here, I want you to be here."

"Thanks. I should get to the med- bay, I haven't been particularly productive the last couple of days," Clarke said wiggling out of his grip.

"Stay, I missed you," Bellamy said. Clarke looked at him, he was smiling so broadly at her- how could she say no?

"Okay," Clarke said, moving to give him a bit more space. However he didn't seem to want it, as he pulled her right back towards him. She moved to stroke her hand through his hair, "you're hairs getting long," she commented.

"Hmmmm?" Bellamy replied, his eyes closed.

"I'll cut it later."

"Okay," he said, before burrowing his face in her hair.

"I thought my hut was robbed last night," Clarke said.

"What? Who would do that?" Bellamy said suddenly alert.

"It wasn't actually robbed and I was severely sleep deprived and I forgot that basically all my stuff was in your hut."

"Yeah I guess it is," he continued after a pause, "it can stay here if you want?" Bellamy said.

"You sure?"

"Yep," Bellamy said stroking her arm slowly in circles.

"You know I love you right?"

"Well that was a bit abrupt," Clarke said, her heart thumped against her chest. Bellamy seemed completely at the ease about his admission he closed his eyes again.

"Sorry I haven't see you in a couple of days and I've been thinking about it a lot, and I just needed to say it," Bellamy said.

"Just do we are on the same page is this in a 'you're my best friend' kind of way or in a 'but I also want so much more than that' kind of way?" Clarke questioned her voice going very high, she couldn't help feeling very tense.

"The second one- definitely the second one, I want everything with you," Bellamy said, final opening his eyes.

"I love you too," she said capturing his lips in hers. The kiss started off gentle as each seemed scared the other would move away despite their declaration. However it quickly became more passionate as Clarke rolled on top of him. His hands moved down to encompass her waist while hers moved to tangle themselves in his hair. Their lips began to move quicker as the kiss became more and more frantic.

"You know I always thought we'd be too stubborn too admit it," Clarke said slightly breathless.

"I always thought I'd end up screaming it at you when we were in the middle of an argument," Bellamy replied kissing her forehead

"Really?"

"Yeah you're sexy as hell when your angry," Bellamy commented, Clarke rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep a smile off her face as she snuggles further into his chest.

"Go back to sleep," Bellamy said.

"Okay," Clarke said still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Please comment as they inspire me and I love to know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless advertisement- if you liked this check out my other fics- Looking After Others, Living Together and a Marriage of Convenience :)


End file.
